LOTM: Heroes United S2 P9/Transcript
(Ian is seen a few hours later after Miranda's surgery as she's seen on the table asleep) Ian: *Sigh* Alright then. Should be awake any second now. (Miranda begins to wake up) Miranda: *moans*..... Ian: Hey there. How are you feeling? (Miranda slowly opens her eyes) Miranda:... My... My eye... Ian: Is fixed. Miranda: Huh? (Ian hands Miranda a mirror) Ian: Take a look. (Miranda looks in the mirror. She now sees her eye is now colored and she can see out of it) Miranda: I... I can see. Ian: Yeah you can. Miranda: You... You really did it. You fixed it. Ian: I told you I would. (Miranda stands up and smiles with joy) Miranda: It's....It's perfect! Ian: I'm glad you think so. Miranda: Thank you! Thank you so much! Ian: Hey, no problem. Miranda: So... If this is a robot eye, where's my old one? (Ian holds up a jar with Miranda's eye floating inside) Ian: Right here. (Miranda takes the jar) Miranda:... You mind if I hold on to it? Ian: Hm? Why? Miranda: I want to keep this as a reminder. Ian: A reminder? Miranda: Of what my mistakes lead me to lose. So I know not to repeat them Ian: Well, alright then. Miranda: Thanks. Ian: No prob. Now there are a couple of things you'll need to know regarding that new eye of yours. Miranda: *Smiles* I'm all ears doctor. Ian: It's robotic, so it's gonna come with a few advantages. By closing your other eye, you'll gain access to the robotic eye's HUD which can give you access to an opponent's data such as vital points, information about potential weakness and other stuff like that. It also has night vision capability. Miranda: Hmmmm…. (Miranda closes her normal eye and suddenly various info regarding Ian pops up) Miranda: Whoa! (Miranda is seen scanning Ian's vitals as well as seeing highlighted areas showing off his vital organs) Ian: Impressive right? Miranda: I'll say. Man its a good thing the Federation doesn't have this technology. Just think of the assassin's they could have with this. Ian: That's... A scary thought. Miranda: Well I don't think you'll have to worry about it. I doubt they've got that much good tech. Ian: Yeah... (Miranda looks around with the new eye) Miranda: Well thanks for the eye Ian! Ian: No prob Miranda! (Miranda looks around at Ian) Ian: What? Miranda: I uhh, I don't know how to thank you properly. Ian: Oh. Well a hug will do. Miranda: O-Okay then, (Miranda and Ian both hug before she lets go) Miranda: Well, I'm gonna go upstairs now. Ian: You do that. I'll be down here working. Miranda: Okay. Ian: Oh, while you're up there, tell Ruby to go into the kitchen and get this bowl of soup I have in there so she can take it to Blake's mom. Please? Miranda: Right. Ruby. Um.... Ian: She's the girl with black and red hair. Also she's got silver eyes. Miranda: Got it. (Miranda heads upstairs as Ian stays behind. It then cuts to her arriving in the living room) Miranda: Hey guys. Alex: Hey Miranda! Erin: How's the eye? Miranda: It's great so far guys. Jordan: That's good. Kyle: Glad to see you're doing fine. Miranda: Thanks. Oh uhhh, Ruby right? Ruby: Hmm? Oh yeah I'm' Ruby. Miranda: Right. Ian said he wanted you to bring Blake's mom her soup. Ruby: He did? Miranda: Yeah. He said it's in the kitchen. Ruby: Alright. (Ruby leaves and goes to the kitchen) Blake B: Glad to see the new eye is working for you. Miranda: Yeah. I like it a lot. Blake B: I.. I never apologized for... For what I did to your old one. Miranda: *Sigh* It's okay Blake. Blake B: Is it? Miranda: Trust me, Storm hurt me way worse than anything you could do. Blake B: I can understand that. Alex: Hey Miranda if you don't mind me asking, why did you love that asshole anyway? Miranda: Well, he helped me. Alex: Helped you? Miranda: Yeah. He took me into the organization a year ago and helped me adjust to it. Erin: Adjust? Miranda: I wasn't exactly the smartest or most friendly person out there before all that. Erin: Oh. Ghira: Am I still the only one who sees this whole thing as a bad idea? Blake Ghira.. Miranda:.... Ghira: What? Am I not allowed to be honest? Shade: I don't think it's really the time for that Ghira. Max: Yeah. Ghira: But it's the truth! You guys let a racist psychopath into the group! Shade: She's different Ghira! Ghira: Oh yeah?! Just like how you're different than the killer you used to be with your real mom?! Or maybe when you let Starkiller kill you that one time?! Shade: *Stands up* You wanna start something you little bastard!? Ghira: *Stands up* If it will some sense into you guys then maybe I do! Blake B: Ghira please calm- (Suddenly Miranda gets on her hands and knees) Kim: Huh?? Shade: The hell is she doing?? (The group hears Miranda as she starts to cry) Miranda: *Crying* I'm sorry..... Ghira:: H-Huh? Miranda: I don't deserve forgiveness... But I want you to know... From the bottom of my heart... I am truly sorry.... Ghira:.... Shade: Wait, seriously? Miranda: Yes... I'm serious.... Blake B: Miranda... Miranda: *Sniff* If it will make you feel better Ghira… I'll leave... Alex: Whoa Miranda hold up! Miranda: He doesn't trust me, and rightly so. I've done too much bad things... Blake B: Miranda no! Ghira: I..... (Kim smacks Ghira over the head) Kim: Ghira be nice! Max: Yeah, you gotta apologize to her man! Ghira: B-But... Miranda: I'll turn myself over to the Unity PacT... *Stands up* I'm sure they would like to interrogate an ex-Federation assassin.... Erin: Miranda you don't have to do that! Miranda: I do... Defenders... Thank you.. But I don't deserve this kindness... (Blake then gets up and smacks Miranda) Ghira: !! Alex: Whoa hey! Miranda:.... Blake B: That is enough of that! Ghira: B-Blake what the heck?? Shade: I wouldn't go that far! Blake B: She left me no choice! Its the only way some sense will reach her! Miranda: B-Blake...? Blake B: You think you're the only who's done mad things?! The Defenders have made friends with people who've brainwashed entire cities, and wizards who unleashed a zombie plague on they're world! Hell, I've done a few bad things myself! Miranda:..... Ghira: Well uhh...Awkward. (Max then pulls one of Ghira's ears) Ghira: Ow! Blake B: *Turns to Ghira* Don't think you're off the hook either Ghira! Ghira: H-Huh??? Blake B: I understand more then ANYONE why you hate Miranda. I've had to deal with hate and racism most of my life. But I've learned how much of a difference things can make when we set our hate aside and forgive each other. Ghira:..... Miranda: So.... What are you trying to say...? (Blake goes over to Ghira, grabs him by the wrist and pulls him over to Miranda) Blake B: I'm saying you two are gonna put aside whatever issues or problems with each other or for yourselves, shake hands and agree to work together. Ghira: B-But Blake I- Blake B: I said work together Ghira! Ghira:.....*sigh* (Ghira holds out his hand. Miranda looks for a moment before she takes his hand and shakes) Ghira: I'm... I'm sorry... I guess... I shouldn't be so quick to judge you... Miranda: You don't need to apologize.. I understand.. Ghira: I know you do... (Miranda smiles before she notices the small flower on Ghira's head) Miranda: Has that always been there? Ghira: Huh? Oh my flower? Yeah I get it from my father. Miranda: Your father?? Ghira: Yeah. He's an Alpha back in a nest in Remnant. Miranda: Remnant?? Ghira: Yep! He used to stay here, but he left about a month or so ago to go back to guarding the place. Miranda:..... (Ruby then returns) Ruby: Something wrong guys? Ghira: Oh nothing. Just- Miranda: That nest wouldn't happen to be located near Mistrel would it? Ghira: It is, why? Miranda:.....Storm. He had that marked on his GPS for weeks. Said he wanted to hit it, but couldn't find the time. Alex: What? Blake B: What're you saying? Miranda:.... Ghira:....Oh no. (Ghira then goes and tries to find a portal emitter) Ruby: Ghira wait! Kim: Max come on! *Runs off* Max: Wait for me! *Runs off* Ruby: Wait huh?? What's going on??? Alex: Ruby. The Federation might be targeting Toad's nest in Remnant! Ruby: What!? Alex: Go with them and make sure they don't get hurt! Ruby: A-Alright! (The four then go and leave through a portal until they end up in a forest in Mistrel) Ghira: Crap, which was was it?! Max: *Smells the air*.....Ghira. Ghira: Huh?? Max: I smell smoke. Ruby: Smoke??? Kim: I smell it to. Max: *Points* That way! (The 4 run off) Ghira: I hope we're not too late! Kim: They can't be dead! Not like this! Max: Guys... (The four then stop as they find the nest) Ghira:....No. Ruby: It can't be. (The nest is seen smoldering as bodies of adults and infants lie around the nest. In the middle of it all, Storm is seen alone holding Toad by the throat) Storm: *Panting* You.....freak. Toad: Gnn... Storm: You know, I wouldn't be doing this if my men had listened. If a certain someone hadn't ran and betrayed me. But now.... Toad: No, wait- (Storm begins electrocuting Toad) Storm: I can finally burn off my anger! (Toad yells in pain before Storm turns him to ash) Max: *Gasp* Ghira: NOO!!! (Storm turns as Ghira charges toward him) Storm: Hmph. (Storm blasts Ghira away before he quickly opens a portal and escapes through it) Kim:..... (Ghira stands back up as tears fill his eyes) Ghira: TOAD!! Max: Holy shit... Kim: He....He did this? All by...himself?? Ghira:..... (Ghira looks around before he sees Moss on the ground across from him) Ghira: *Gasp* Moss! (Ghira, Max and Kim run over to Moss and check on him) Ghira: Moss?? Kim: Dad?? Max: Wake up! (The three turn Moss over to find his body severely burnt as he's shown dead) Ghira: Gnn! Ruby: *Comes over* Guys is- *Gasp* Kim: *Tears up* Dad.... Ghira:..... (Ghira grits his teeth as he punches the ground) Ghira: That goddamn ASSHOLE!! Max: He....He killed them. He killed all of them. (Ghira and the two begin to mourn over Moss's corpse before Ruby hears something) Ruby: Hm? (Ruby goes and walks over where a few pieces of debris are seen. She then sees something under the pile) Ruby; *Gasp* (Ruby finds a single infant alive and trapped under the rubble) ???: *Crying* Ruby: GUYS!! I FOUND AN INFANT!! Max: What!? Ruby: They're trapped! I need help moving the debris! Ghira: H-Hold on! (The three run over and find the Infant) Kim: *gasp* Oh no! ???: *Crying* Ruby: Hang on we'll get you out! (Ghira Max and Kim all work together to move the debris as Ruby reaches out for the infant) Ruby: Don't worry! I got you! (Ruby picks the infant up as it cries out) Ruby: Shh, it's okay kiddo. Kim: Oh man, it survived?? Max: It should feel lucky. Ruby: He really is. (Ruby starts to comfort the crying infant as Ghira looks at the nest) Ghira:....... Max: Well, guess that's that... Kim: They're all gone. All of them... Ghira:....How are we gonna break this to Violet? Max: I.....I don't know. Ruby: *Gently rubbing the infant's head* At least we managed to save someone. Kim: Yeah.. Ghira:...Let's just get home then. Max: R-Right..... (The four then go and leave the nest as it smolders. The bodies then begin to turn to slime before dissolving away) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts